Fixing Her Hair
by wiccangrrl13
Summary: He says he loves her He says he's changing And he can keep her warm And so she sits there like America Suffering through slow reform But she'll never get back the time And the years sneak by One by one She is still playing the martyr I am still praying for revolution


Hello all! This is just a one shot story. It's not long at all, but it was swimming in my head and i had to put it down on paper before it drove me crazy. Hope you all enjoy. Send me lots of feedback, good or bad... but good is always better hehe.

 _*She's looking in the mirror_

 _She's fixing her hair_

 _And I touch my head to feel_

 _What isn't there_

 _She's humming a melody_

 _We learned in grade school_

 _She's so happy_

 _And I think_

 _This is not cool_

 _'Cause I know the guy_

 _She's been talking about_

 _I have met him before_

 _And I think_

 _What is this beautiful woman_

 _Settling for?_

She watched the stars glowing in the dark blue sky high above Ton D.C. Most of the books about the history of the earth and science of the skies that loomed above them was still mostly a mystery. However, in the last year, Leksa Kom Trikru had learned one thing for sure…the sky produces beautiful things.

She watched the girl across from her. Strong, mysterious, intelligent and arguing, once again, with the dark haired boy called Bellamy. As hard as she tried she couldn't see what it was that made the blonde so committed to their friendship. He was quick to judge; slow to forgive or admit wrongdoing, and it was more than annoying watching the way he looked at Clarke. He looked at her like he had prior claim and he looked at Lexa like the feral "grounder" intruding.

The term "grounder" Lexa had heard the Sky People call her and the clans that. She tried to bite her tongue when it was used. It was a guttural sound, and it made her people sound like animals. Though to be honest at this point Lexa felt it was better to be compared to wild animal then the vile people who fell from the sky.

 _She bends her breath_

 _When she talks to him_

 _I can see her features begin to blur_

 _As she pours herself_

 _Into the mold he made for her_

 _And for everything he does_

 _She has a way to rationalize_

 _She says he doesn't mean what he do_

 _She tells me he called_

 _To apologize_

Except for Clarke.

With every shake of her head Lexa knew it was Clarke and only Clarke that understood the differences between the two and realized the benefits of working together. She watched still, as Bellamy gestured again wildly with his rough hands. He was clearly a worker bee on the ship.

Lexa looked down at her own rough hands. Years of working and training and wielding daggers and swords had worn her hands a permanent texture that didn't exactly scream smooth. She hoped that the gloves she wore had not shown her roughness to Clarke.

It was the first time since Costia that Lexa genuinely cared what another woman thought of her. Sure, there had been others. She was Heda. There was no lacking of women, regardless of their sexuality, or station in life that were willing to pay any type of attention to the Commander. Over the years a few had fallen into what they called "love" with her, but none of it had mattered. They weren't Costia, and her heart was well guarded.

 _He says he loves her_

 _He says he's changing_

 _And he can keep her warm_

 _And so she sits there like America_

 _Suffering through slow reform_

 _But she'll never get back the time_

 _And the years sneak by_

 _One by one_

 _She is still playing the martyr_

 _I am still praying for revolution_

Until the people that fell from the stars crashed on her land, and Clarke not only stood up to Lexa, but also challenged some of the very basics laws the clans lived by. Laws that Lexa herself had questioned but been told were not wrong. Laws she realized that as Heda she had the right, alone, to decide what exactly was right or wrong for her people. How they lived and loved and survived were her responsibility and for the first time in her life the blonde girl that fell from the heavens made her realize that the way her people lived and loved were just as important as the way they survived.

 _And she still doesn't have what she deserves_

 _But she wakes up smiling every day_

 _She never really expected more_

 _That's just not the way we are raised_

 _And I say to her_

 _You know_

 _There's plenty of really great men out there_

 _But she doesn't hear me_

 _She's looking in the mirror_

 _She fixing her hair_

*Lyrics – Fixing Her Hair by Ani Difranco


End file.
